I was knocked uncounsious by a crate? Really?
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Rex gets knocked out in a fight and has to get back home one way or another, but meanwhile he will have to hang out in Ben's world and help out with the alien problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! don't own anything! I'm a bit behind with Ben 10 Alien force and Ultimate Alien but I will ignore omniverse [I just don't like the art style :( ]**

* * *

><p>"DOC! I'm going in after the kid!" screamed Bobo as he jumped up to grab unto Rex's leg.<p>

"BOBO! REX!" As she watched unconsious Rex fall through the portal with Bobo the chimpanze dangling on his foot, "NO!" The portal closed before she could free herself.

"Doctor holiday!" She heard Six's voice ring as the field became quiet

"Six..." her reply was meek,_ it's all my fault._

As he lifted her up and checked for any injuries the question sliped of hes toung, "Rex?"

"Gone"

* * *

><p>As he opened his eyes he felt an unfamiliar stench. This was an evo or Bobo- after taco night. The sky was pitch black and everything that was around him was just rock.<p>

"UGH! Great, in what mess am I now?"

"You mean we..." as Rex glanced in the direction of the voice he saw Bobo handing by his shirt by a weird four armed red human like thing.

"I **TOLD** you the chimp coud talk!" A blue one dashed in out of no where.

"Yeah yeah, big deal!" he replied passhing Bobo from one arm to the next.

"You never listen to me do you?" exclaimed the blue one.

As the chimp began struggling his way out of Red's arm "Can you two help the kid up? He was but by a crate!"

"WAS NOT"

"You remember how we got here?"

Rex shoock his head.

"So you have no idea how you got here?" asked the bue one.

"Bobo might know"

"Bobo?"

Rex pointed at the Chimpanze.

"I thought a talking Chimpanze would have a more _creative_ name"

"Trust me, it's better this way."

The four arms let down Bobo, "I'm Manny and this is Helen" he stretched out an arm to help Rex up as he pointed to the blue one with another.

"Rex" He glanced around, "Um... Where exactly are we?"

"The Null Void dimention"

Bobo Jumped onto Rex, "Isn't it something that Ben kid mentioned?"

The Hellen and Manny stared at Rex, "So you know Ben? Like on a personal level?"

"He crashlanded in my dimention once?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything!**

**I know the chapters don't have much going on but I want to work carefully through the story :3**

* * *

><p>As Gwen stepped out of the car followed by Ben and Kevin she groaned.<p>

"Ben, do us a favour and get yourself a Smothie machine!"

Ben was finishing his fifth smothie and glanced at Gwen, "But they woun't be the same!"

Rolling her eyes she gave Kevin cup, "Your soda"

"Thanks" He took a sip as he got the stuf down into the trunk.

"Gha!" Gwen bent back almost hitting her head against the wall, her eyes were glowing.

"GWEN!" Kevin dropped everything with a load crash as he supported her from falling, "What's wrong?"

"I have a connection... it's Helen!"

"What's happening?"

"Something about a kid named... Rex? He said he knows Ben..." her eyes stopped glowing. "Also they mentioned a monkey named Bobo..."

"They're in the Null Void?" Ben handing Gwen a diffrent drink.

"What have you not been telling us?"

Kevinshot a look.

"Remember the time I vanished? You know? And came back from the null void?"

"Yeah..."

"I kinda ended up in a parallel world..."

As both of them stared at Ben taking a long drink then glancing at each other they replied in unison "Don't believe you.."

"COME ON!"

"Look, let's meet the kid and ind out, okay?" suggected Kevin.

"I hope this is worth it"

* * *

><p>As they watched the portal open up Ben glanced at his friends.<p>

"When will you start explaining? Who is this Rex?" began Gwen

"Rex... sounds like a dog name to me" continued Kevin

"He's a good guy!" Ben stopped rememberingRex's loner act "A little weird but a good guy anyways"

"Nothing beats your family tho... Ben, Gwen and Ken!" Kevin chuckled to himself.

Gwen was not in a good mood "When will you shut up about it!"

"What if there was another kid? What would the name be then?" Kevin carried on as the other two rolled their eyes at him, "Allen, Jenn, Steven, Ellen... Hellen... Are you guys sure you aren't related?"

Gwen hit him lightly with her elbow.

"What? It was a logican question!"

As the portal finally widened up fully a chimpanse wearing a fez jumped through followed by Manny, Hellen and a guy wearing a red jacket.

"Well they weren't lying that there was a chimp"


End file.
